Family Family
by Galimatias
Summary: "I don't really have everything. All I have is a car and sometimes friends who are the same age as me! And a lot of sugar! And this group around me... They're too big. And too new. And sometimes they aren't nice… but not in the not-nice-family way. I need a family family." Vanellope knew just what she wanted. All it came down to was asking for it.


**This is just a short little blurb I typed out in five minutes. Whether or not I'll even continue it is sketchy... I'll leave that up to the reviewers (if I get any reviews...) but for now here is a quick fluffy one-shot between my favorite pair!**

**~Gal**

* * *

_It's such a bad idea. Such a stupid, stupid idea. Don't you dare say it. He'll laugh in your face. How'd you like that to happen, Vanellope? Yeah, it's a stupid idea. Such a stupid-_

"Vanellope?"

Ralph's voice broke through her own mental one as she looked up from the steering wheel she'd been staring at. "Huh?"

"You gonna drive? Or do ya need a push?"

Her head tilted farther back so she could get a better look at him. He stood there, leaning against a jawbreaker rock and waiting to watch her go. She'd run into his game the night before, pleading for him to come and watch her drive. She'd finally gotten that sharp turn down, and she could do it without glitching. It had taken her weeks and _weeks_ of practice and once she had gotten it she knew that she _should_ have taken it strait to the racetrack and used it to win another game. But no. All she wanted was for Ralph to see her drive.

She didn't know why she had even expected him to come. He had said he was busy that night. The residents of Niceville had _finally_ allowed him a home of his own, ironically crafted from the bricks he'd slept in, and he'd been setting it up for a while. "Sorry, kiddo." He'd motioned with one massive thumb towards the few boxes stacked on the lawn. Out of one of them she could see the medal she had made for him, _You're My Hero_ written in sloppy handwriting. It was stored safely and looked ready to be put up on a wall. "Gotta set up the place!"

She'd pouted momentarily, arms crossing over her chest.

"But I can come tomorrow night."

Her hopeful expression had been enough to tell him that was okay, and before he could even laugh she had sped through the tunnel as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

And now here they were, in one of the homemade racetracks (her old one had been destroyed thanks to cy-bugs invading) and she hadn't even budged yet. Her mind was too full with ideas that had been roaming there for some time, and now that he was here… She looked behind her again, hating the way he was standing. He looked expectant, ready to be proud of her. In fact, the look in his eyes was full of what she could easily tell to be pride. Pride and something else.

She went back to looking at the steering wheel. "Naw… I'm going to go…" her fingers traced the candy wheel. "It's just…"

Next thing she knew he was kneeling next to her, concern painting his face. "What's wrong? Have the other girls been teasing you again?"

She shook her head, feeling worse and worse by the second. "No…"

"Are you glitching too much? I thought we figured out how to control it… more… ish."

Her eyes found his again and she forced a smile. "No. I mean… I still glitch. Glitching is good now! But- but… but that's not it. It's just that…"

"Just that…" his hands made a motion to continue.

"Well… you have a home."

His eyebrow raised. "Yeaaaahhh… And last time I checked, so did you."

"I know. But you have a _home_ home."

"A _home_ home?"

"You've got a family, yunno." She shrugged. "Sure they're not the best, but they're still family right?"

"I mean, I guess? Not really. Felix is _kinda_ family." Kind of. He was really stressing on the kind of part.

"And all I've got is some other kids around all day."

Ralph sat down next to the cart, now totally confused. "I don't know what you're talking 'bout, kid. If I had been you, I'd have died to live here. Everyone's a kid. Candy everywhere. Job as a president. It's a dream come true!"

"But… I don't have… I mean, I don't _really_ have everything. All I have is a car and sometimes friends who are the same age as me! And a lot of sugar! And Felix's book said-"

"Hold on. What book?"

She looked back down again. "Fairy Tales." Felix had given it to her last time she had been in Ralph's world. Ralph's back had been turned when he quickly slipped it into her grasp, not sure how the large man would react to the nine year old receiving any kind of gift from Fix it Felix. She'd scoffed, saying that she never read books. When she got home though she'd read the whole thing.

Ralph sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. "Why couldn't he just give you an instruction manual," he moaned to himself, before scooting forward so he could look at her better. "Okay, so he gave you a book-"

"And in one of the stories the princess is taken away and put into a tower. She had a really stupid name too! But her parents didn't raise her, so that's why. I mean, what parent would ever name their kid after a vegetable." She made a face. "But, anyway, in the end the princess got out and found her family and then she lived happily ever after and all that junk."

"And you're problem with that is…"

"I don't have a family."

Ok. That made sense. Ralph sighed inwardly. "And you want a family? Vanellope, you kinda have a family. You've got all you're racing buddies and all the other players and the sour green cough drop and that floating marshmallow guy that holds the flag. You're family is huge!"

"A-doy!" She crossed her arms, feeling her face go hot. "But they aren't the family I want. Heck, I don't even think they really are family. They're too big. And too new. And sometimes they aren't nice… but not in the not-nice-family way. I need a _family_ family."

"So first you need a home home and now you need a family family?"

She glared at him. "Yes!"

"Okay, fine. So you want a family family, whatever the heck that means. And I'm assuming that you're looking to me for some kind of sagely advice?" She nodded, slightly. "Well, to tell you the truth, kid, I ain't exactly full of amazing answers. This is a problem you're going to have to figure out." He smirked, tapping her chin with one giant finger. "But hey, you're my super smart friend. You'll get to the bottom of it."

She fumbled with the clutch for a moment. "I already did figure it out." Vanellope's voice was low, her eyes refusing to rise any higher.

He tilted his head, waiting.

"But… it's stupid."

"No! Don't say that. None of your ideas are ever _stupid_. Sure a few are dangerous and kinda scary. But never stupid." She gave a self-conscious nod. "So," he added after a moment of silence, "do you want to fill me in on this idea?"

She nodded again, even slighter this time, and looked up at him with her hazel eyes. They had gone huge, pleading for him to not laugh at anything that she said, and he in turn made his go as accepting as possible.

"Well… I… can I..." she swallowed hard, "can I call you dad?"

* * *

**I know that i still have one other Wreck it Ralph to update. I'll get to that. Haven't seen the inspiration fairy in a while though, so I have to go on a magic hunt. Read and review! And if you ask for it, I may just deliver a chapter 2!**

**~Gal**


End file.
